


Avalanche

by RevengeWitch



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dimensional Travel, Gen, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Over-Protective Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeWitch/pseuds/RevengeWitch
Summary: Peter and Mr.Stark design a device, a watch that can help them travel through alternate realities.Peter is the first one to do the test run, so he finds himself in an alternate reality with another Mr.Stark. But soon, what starts as an excitement-filled adventure, ends up being a dark and twisted one.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 200





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am in one sitting, enjoy :D

Peter looked at the device in his hand with the sparks of excitement in his brown eyes, his first big project. If it worked, it would be a breakthrough and it could be used for so much good. Or for bad, in the hands of someone with a dark heart.

The device looked just like a simple black watch with a touch-screen on it so it would be harder to spot from outside. If it resembled anything futuristic, Peter knew that it would attract a lot of unwanted people. The bad guys loved them! They knew that if it shines, then it must be valuable.

He tightened the watch's straps on his wrist and looked at it with pride, it was the result of uncountable mugs of coffee, all-nighters, research and of course patience. Because with something so delicate like this, being patient was crucial. A simple mistake could end him. This device he and his mentor created was something very sensitive just like the purpose of it.

This device would allow them to travel through dimensions.

"Kid, we did it. Right? We did it."

He turned his gaze to his mentor but couldn't see very clearly and realized it was because of his eyes tearing at the excitement. It went away after blinking several times.

"Yeah, we did it Mr.Stark!"

His mentor combed his hair back with his hand and took a deep breath:

"I've checked the equations over and over again and made FRIDAY check them too, I'm pretty sure it will work. So now, the question is, who will take it out for a spin?"

Peter showed his wrist with eagerness:

"I'm wearing it, of course it should be me!"

Peter was sure that Mr.Stark wouldn't allow it but after seeing the man look at him with uncertainty, he thought he still had a shot at convincing him.

"It's okay, right? I mean, you said you checked the equations like a million times so it should be fine. Unless…you're not sure about your equation?"

"Ooh, I'm undoubtedly sure about my equations. I'm just unsure about sending you to god knows where, it's not just a teleportation machine."

"I know, I know. But we made an emergency button just for this reason, right? And it's fail-safe, you made sure of that."

Mr.Stark put both of his hands on the workshop table and looked straight at Peter's eyes, and Peter knew at that exact moment that he had the permission.

"Fine. You can do it first, but there will be rules."

Of course, there would be rules. He nodded his head, Mr.Stark took this as a sign to continue:

"First of all, if you land in somewhere even remotely suspicious you come back. Second, you can't remain anywhere for more than 30 minutes because we don't know how it affects the body. The watch keeps the logs so don't think about tricking me. Third, don't let anyone touch the watch. Fourth, don't tell anyone what powers the watch. Fifth, do not, and I can't stress this enough, do not take the watch off. Got it?"

Peter nodded his head again, this time with exhilaration. The man beckoned him with his and Peter went to his side, he took Peter's wrist in his hand then proceeded to tinker with it. After a minute or so, he let go of it and stepped back.

"Done. I've done the calibration, you're good to go. You just have to press 'Start' on the touch-screen."

Peter's finger hovered over 'Start' as he lifted his eyes to look at his mentor, the man's expression was filled with both worry and anticipation. Peter was on the other part of the emotional spectrum, he was filled with wonder and excitement.

"I will see you in a minute Mr.Stark."

Mr.Stark gave him a reassuring smile, maybe more for himself than for Peter:

"See you, kid."

With that, Peter closed his eyes as he pressed the button. While he couldn't see, he could hear. There was a buzzing sound in his ears, in his brain, everywhere. He felt like every atom in his body was changing frequency, vibrating. Then the buzzing sound started to cease, he took it as a sign to brace himself. After a short while, the sound stopped and he landed on his feet.

For a moment, he thought it didn't work. He was still at the same place, Mr.Stark's workshop. However, after assessing his environment, he found it to be actually different. This workshop was extremely disorganized, more than he'd ever seen. Pieces of metal and paper were everywhere, even the ceiling! Peter wondered what caused it.

Peter was so wrapped up in his own mind, he failed to pick up the breathing sounds right behind him. He jumped in place after hearing a clunking sound.

"Whoa!"

He quickly turned around with his fists in the air, ready to fight. Only to find a version of Mr.Stark that looked flabbergasted, definitely not his Mr.Stark. This one was a little younger, the wrinkles his original Mr.Stark carried was missing in this one. Making it the only difference in appearance.

Before Peter could utter anything, the man before him spoke:

"Peter..? You…you're definitely not real. Oh god, I'm hallucinating again."

Peter tilted his head in puzzlement:

"Why wouldn't I be real though? Oh! Right, sorry, I was obviously supposed to be somewhere else in this dimension."

"This dimension? Are you telling me that you come from a different reality?"

At first Peter felt hesitant, he wasn't supposed to give out any information. But on the other hand, it was Mr.Stark! And from the looks of the workshop, he was just as intelligent as his own Mr.Stark. For that reason, he thought it would be harmless to answer a few questions.

"Actually, yes."

Mr.Stark of this reality stepped closer to him, not touching but observing. He still looked shocked and confused but in a different way, then he lifted his hands as if he was going to touch him but his hands stopped mid-air just a few inches away from Peter's shoulders.

"Can I confirm that you're actually, physically here?"

"Uh…sure, I guess?"

The man's hands reached his shoulders, squeezed them, made sure he was really here. After that, his hands traveled up and cupped his cheeks. Peter met his gaze, it was filled with joy and something that he couldn't decipher.

  
Only after Peter would realize that it was 'longing'

"You're real. Okay…okay…"

"Mr.Stark, are you okay?"

Mr.Stark pulled his hands back and rubbed his forehead, he signed to the door and smiled:

"Let's go to the kitchen and talk while I make something to drink for you. How does hot chocolate sound?"

"Hot chocolate sounds really good. I guess this reality's Peter Parker likes them too?"

"You could say so."

On the way to the kitchen, Peter noted that this dimension's Tony Stark was more formal in his speech. Had a calmer demeanor, looked generally more relaxed. He wasn't unconsciously frowning with stress like his own Tony Stark back at home. He gave off an air of tranquility, it almost didn't sit well with Peter. He was so used to the hot-tempered mentor, this one made him feel like something was missing. Watching his back while they walked to the kitchen, Peter just felt weird. That was expected though, everything including the penthouse looked identical. The only difference was this Mr.Stark's attitude.

They arrived at the kitchen, Peter took his usual place on the island table. Mr.Stark threw him an amused look:

"Now I feel like every Peter obsesses over the same chair."

Peter laughed:

"It's my favorite one to sit on whenever I visit Mr.Stark's kitchen."

"I'm Mr.Stark too, you know."

"I-I meant my Mr.Stark."

He chuckled:

"Relax, kiddo. I know, I'm just messing with you. There is no other Mr.Stark here so you can continue using that."

"Right…"

Mr.Stark put the hot chocolate powder in two mugs and after turning the kettle on, he turned back and leaned on the counter while crossing his arms.

"So, Pete, tell me about your Mr.Stark. Is he as good looking as me?"

"I mean…you two look basically identical. There is a difference though, you look younger."

"I will take that as a compliment."

The kettle beeped and Mr.Stark poured the hot water over the powder, the smell of chocolate wafted through the air. Mr.Stark handed him his mug after stirring it. After that, they talked for hours. They talked about everyday life, their own realities, differences between them and all the other things. Peter's mouth felt so dry after all the talking. Mr. Stark steered the conversation to his watch:

"Oh, can I take a look at it? I mean, a device that can make you jump from reality to reality? It's a breakthrough, I need to touch it."

At that point, Peter felt really familiar with the man. He wasn't his original mentor but they shared many common characteristics. Hence the reason why Peter decided it would be a good idea to let him take look. At that point in time, Peter had forgotten all the rules and foolishly thought that the rules didn't apply to Mr.Stark of this reality. Because in the end, he was Mr.Stark too, right? And he looked pretty normal. Therefore he didn't see any harm in extending his arm to him.

"Sure."

The man took his wrist in a quick and rough grab, Peter attributed this to his excitement. It wasn't surprising to see him this excited, this was a breakthrough after all.

Then Peter froze.

"Oh no…"

Mr.Stark lifted his eyes from the watch to look at him with a questioning look with a pinch of worry:

"What's wrong?"

Peter facepalmed with his free hand in frustration:

"My Mr.Stark told me not to spend more than 30 minutes in other realities and I've been here for hours…He will ground me forever for sure."

Mr.Stark answered him without letting go of his wrist:

"If you're worried about the effects of staying in a different reality, you should relax. If something were supposed to happen, we would know by now. It's been hours and you're okay."

"Yeah, you're right but I better leave now. I want to travel more before I'm grounded forever."

Peter goes to pull his wrist but Mr.Stark only grabs it tighter and speaks in a voice almost as low as a whisper:

"I know I shouldn't but I don't wanna miss this chance…"

"Uh…Mr.Stark?"

"I thought he would die doing what he loved but…in the end, he met his end in the most normal way. Fucking avalanche."

Peter was freaking out now. The man had a distant look in his eyes, his face held no emotion. Only emptiness. Peter wasn't sure if talking was a good idea, but being silent made the situation worse. The more he kept quiet the more he felt scared.

"Mr.Stark, you-you're scaring me now."

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, the look of determination took over the emptiness. In a quick motion, he took off the watch and stepped back. Peter gasped, his heart skipped a beat. His Mr.Stark's fifth rule flashed in his mind.

_'Fifth, do not, and I can't stress this enough, do not take the watch off. Got it?'_

Oh boy, oh no. He was in big trouble. A huge one.

"Kid, I'm so sorry. I promise this will be the last time I will be **this** selfish."

"Wha-wai—what do you mean?"

Mr.Stark looked unsure just for a split second.

Then he hurled the watch to the floor and smashed it with the sole of his shoe.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Peter ran to the watch which was in pieces right now, he collapsed to the floor and tried to pick up the pieces. Mr.Stark crouched next to him, took him by the hands and made him stand up before he could pick up the pieces:

"Kid, stop. You can't fix it."

Peter's eyes teared up, his breath became quicker as he forced himself not to cry, he tried to yank his hands away from the man:

"Why…just why did you do that?"

Mr.Stark looked at him with sympathy but then that empty look from before took its place again:

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted you, I wanted my kid."

"What are you talking about you already have a Pe-"

"He's dead, along with everyone."

"Wha..?"

"May, Ned, MJ…They didn't even see it coming, the avalanche…"

Peter stopped moving and looked him straight in the eye, something clicked in his brain, he simultaneously became aware of his position. He'd fallen victim to his own naivety again, his trust and his inability to perceive.

He let go of his tears in an attempt to gain his pity and change the man's mind:

"Mr.Stark please, you have to help me fix it, you have let me go."

The man shook his head sideways but Peter kept going:

"I'm begging you, it's-it's not too late, not yet. I-I-I can't, I can't live without them I--"

"AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU KID!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I can't let you go for a second time. I can't go through the same pain again, I can't take it this time."

The manic look on his face told Peter he was hell-bent on keeping him here, it was no use talking to him. Peter yanked his hands away in a flash and turned around to run but he was grabbed by the arm before he could even take his first step.

"Don't make this harder, Pete. Please."

Peter yanked his arm to no avail, the grip of the younger version of Mr.Stark was stronger. The man started to drag him in the direction of Peter's room with ease. Peter dug his heels to the ground, hit his arm, kicked him, did everything he could do to get himself free. It only led to the grip getting firmer and firmer, eventually making his arm go numb.

After opening the door, Mr.Stark pushed him to the room with so much force that Peter fell on his knees. He looked up at the man with anger and frustration:

"Mr.Stark, you don't care about me. You only care about yourself, or else you wouldn't be selfish and let me go!"

Mr.Stark looked triggered and crouched right in front of him, took his chin in a bruising hold, and forced Peter to look directly into his eyes. His voice was loaded with regret and anguish as he spoke through his clenched teeth:

"The last time I stopped being selfish and let you go, you died. But with you locked up here, safe and sound, I can finally take a deep breath and be happy again."

Peter grabbed the hand that held his chin and spoke:

"But what about me? I have no one here…What about _my_ happiness Mr.Stark?"

His expression actually, genuinely grew sorrowful at that:

"You will get used to it, kid. You will, you just need time."

With that, he stood up and walked to the door. Peter shouted after him:

"I need May!"

Mr.Stark, without turning to him, looked over his shoulder with a cold expression as he uttered his last words:

**"You only need me."**

He walked out of the door, the click of the lock echoed around the room, in Peter's ears. He completely fell to the ground, the tears leaving wet spots on it. There was nothing left to do.

Nothing but to cry.


End file.
